To Seduce a Froggy
by stephfarrow94
Summary: The only thing Bel liked about being a teacher is that he has the authority to talk his most hated - yet most attractive - student into being naughty for him. AU B26 BelXFran yaoi two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a two-shot. You'll get the lemon next chapter.**

Belphegor had been told he was useless teacher, and he agreed with them – not only did he hate his job, he couldn't _stand _those snot-nosed brats he was supposed to teach. _Especially _that one student in particular - the one who only ever seemed to have something snarky to say, the one who Bel wished he could turn into a cactus, the one who was still smart-mouthing off to his superior, yet strangely enough, the one he had found himself masturbating to thoughts of every night since becoming his teacher.

His name was Fran, a name Bel was beginning to _despise _with all his being.

"Bel-senpai~" that annoying monotone voice drawled out as innocent teal eyes stared at his teacher. "Bel-senpai, shouldn't you be teaching us?"

Bel, whose legs were resting on the desk as he played a video game on the PSP he had brought with him, turned to glare at his student, even though said glare was hidden by unruly locks of blond hair. "Shouldn't you be shutting up, un-cute kohai?"

"Senpai~ I can report you to the stupid long-haired vice-principle for bullying students~" There it was again, what Bel hated about the kid. "He'll give me permission to kill you~"

"Shishishi~" Bel stood up from where he had been sitting, moving to stand in front of Fran. He put his hands on the boy's desk, leaning down until their noses were almost touching. "Not if I kill you first, un-cute kohai~"

"Senpai, that's a threat against my life," Fran replied emotionlessly, his teal eyes staring blankly at where he knew the older man's should be located. "Wait until I tell my Master on you. He'll be down here with his trident."

While the rest of the class watched silently, the others smart enough to stay out of things, they couldn't help but fear for their classmate's life – Fran was either very stupid, very brave, or both.

Bel reached out and grasped the front of his student's uniform, a jacket and pants that was mostly black with a few brown and white stripes on the sleeves and legs with fur around the jacket's collar, and a red emblem showing the school's logo. He pulled the teal-haired boy close enough so that their breath mingled and yet, the student was still mouthing off.

"Senpai, are you trying to sexually abuse me?" Fran eyes were still focused on his teacher's face, almost as if he didn't care for his own safety – this kid seemed suicidal with the ways he pissed the blond off, so he probably didn't. "I'm going to tell Master about this."

Bel sneered as he shoved the boy back into the seat. _Sexually abuse him, huh? Not a bad idea. I'd fuck him into the mattress any day, stupid kohai. _"Like the prince would ever want to do anything with an un-cute kohai like _you."_

The breath the entire class had been holding was let out in a slow sigh as Bel stalked back to his desk, ignoring whatever comment was shot back at him.

_Stupid brat, _Bel thought to himself as he grabbed the PSP he had dropped on his desk, unpausing the game. _Fuck, I hate him. I wish I could turn him into a cactus. I could fuck him and then be done with it all. Stupid brat for making me confused._

Fran, who was unhappy about being ignored, looked down at the notebook he had out in front of him. He had bought it at the start of the school year, expecting to actually be _taught _something, but so far not a single page had been used.

While the rest of the class did their own thing in silence, terrified of encountering the wrath of their psychotic teacher, Fran found his enjoyment in tormenting Bel. Why would he do such a thing? He was young and he had hormones – and the fact that he had a bit of a crush on his teacher didn't help with things.

_Man, I wish Bel-senpai would pay more attention to me without threatening to turn me into a cactus… _Fran thought to himself as he leant against his desk, deciding he was too tired to deal with boredom.

Closing his eyes, the boy thought about his teacher as he slowly drifted off into sleep, smiling to himself as he tried to picture what the blond's eyes would look like.

_Shame he always… hides them… Would like… to… see them… one day…_

When Bel looked up just a few minutes later, he was surprised to notice his student was asleep. _Well, this is new – he's never slept in class before. He must be tired._

The thought of waking his student up in the cruellest manner he could think of crossed his mind and, just as he moved to stand up, he noticed the boy's face; Fran was rather cute when he slept – maybe because he wasn't being such a little shit.

Sitting back down, Bel turned his attention back to his game. _I'll let him sleep just a little longer. It's almost lunchtime. The bell will probably wake him up anyway._

But, alas, as Fran slept through lunch as well as his last class, Bel couldn't keep his thoughts off the boy, dirty images running through his mind as he thought about what those little lips could do for him, those small hands – and most importantly, that _ass._

When everyone left at the last bell, Bel continued to fantasise – and when the unmistakable sounds of a wet dream caught his attention, the blond lost all control.

Unzipping his pants and pulling his hardened self out, Bel played with himself as he kept his eyes on his student, listening intently to the soft moans and small whimpers of his name.

Today was the day Bel was finally going to seduce his student – he knew that.

_**~~XX~~**_

_Fran whimpered as hands stroked his engorged member, small pants escaping from his lips. He bounced on his teacher's lap, feeling the hard shaft inside of him slam into his sweet spot every time, drawing delicious mewls from Fran. _

"_Do you like this?" Bel whispered, licking the outer shell of his student's ear as he pumped the younger in time with his bounces. "Does it feel good?" _

"_Sen…pai…" Fran cried out as he felt his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, his seed spraying upwards and onto his chest, some of it hitting him in the face. _

_The teal-haired boy moaned as he felt his entrance being filled by his lover's own seed, and the hot tongue that licked his face and chest clean aroused him once more. _

"_Fran?" Bel licked his lips as he devoured his student with his eyes. "Will you give your teacher head?" _

_The boy moaned at the suggestion, having always wanted to do such a thing since the first time he laid eyes on the man. He remembered when he first walked into his classroom and saw the blond sitting at his desk, thinking that he'd go down on his knees any day for him. _

"_Senpai…" Fran grasped the newly aroused shaft in his hands before he slowly lowered his face down towards it, his heart beating as he got ready to engulf as much of it as he could. _

_He was so close, he could smell the musky scent and if he stuck his tongue out, he'd just brush against it. He was ready, willing, so close, so close – _

"Fran!"

Said boy jumped in his seat, almost falling off the chair as he blinked, trying to come to terms with where he was.

The desk at the front of room, the rows of smaller desks, the classroom – _Bel _standing in front of him. Fran knew where he was, and he knew he had been having a wet dream.

Trying to brush things off in hopes Bel hadn't noticed, he fought to keep his voice steady as he spoke. "What time is it?"

Bel – just like in the boy's dream – licked his lips, almost as if he had a plan in mind. "It's home time. You slept through everything. But… as punishment… You can stay for detention."

_Oh no, oh no, oh no… _the mantra repeated itself over and over again in Fran's mind as his heart started racing. _He knows, he saw, he heard it, he… Oh no…_

During Fran's horrified state, Bel had moved closer so that he was kneeling above the boy on the ground, trapping him. He leant down and whispered into the boy's ear, his breath sending shudders down Fran's spine, "Give the prince what he wants and he'll spare your humiliation, un-cute kohai."

"S-senpai…" Fran was losing the battle to stay composed – Bel was too close, too near, too seductive. _Oh no oh no oh no… Need space, room, air to breathe, senpai – too close, too close! Aroused! _"…I-I don't…"

"The prince heard you calling his name," Bel whispered, pressing their hips together as he emphasised his point – had he been watching the boy the entire time? Turned on by it none the less? "Everyone else had already left, so no one knows… But if you deny the prince his fun, he'll tell everyone…"

_What do I do what do I do what do I do… _Fran was in a panic but, when a warm hand ghosted over his semen-stained pants and hot lips crushed against his, the decision was made.


	2. Chapter 2

Fran had never kissed someone before, but he was sure no one could kiss as good as his teacher. Bel's kisses were fierce, full of passion and lust. The boy was melting under them and, when slender fingers travelled beneath his shirt, circling hardened nipples, Fran could only mewl in pleasure.

"Does Froggy like this?" Bel murmured against swollen lips, pinching his student's right nipple.

Fran cried out as he arched his back, panting heavily, hips searching desperately for something to rub against.

Reaching down with his spare hand, Bel rested it against his student's clothed groin, feeling the hardened bulge urgently seek freedom from its confines.

Bel smirked as he leant down to whisper in Fran's ear, "You're so hard, you little slut."

Fran panted slightly as he bit back, "You made me this way, _sensei._"

The blond squeezed the bulge hard, drawing another loud moan from the boy. Pulling his hand away so that Fran could no longer grind his hips against it, Bel instead pulled Fran's shirt up so that he could see the pink nubs that were standing tall.

"So sexy…" Bel whispered before he moved his head down so that he could draw a nipple into his mouth.

Fran whimpered loudly as his back arched again, never having thought he'd be so sensitive there. "B-bel-senpai…!"

Bel was merciless in his assault of the younger; his mouth worked both nipples hard as his hands felt and caressed every bit of skin they could find of Fran's body. His skin was so soft, so pale and _untouched_.

Moving his mouth away from Fran's flesh, Bel said, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit for a week."

Fran shivered at these words, feeling his hardened shaft twitch. "But then I can't come to class and annoy you, senpai."

Bel just shrugged, unzipping Fran's pants. He pulled the boy's boxers down so that he could brush his hand through cleanly-shaven teal pubic hair, greatly enjoying teasing his student. He eventually wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Fran's erection, leaning down to engulf the boy into another kiss.

Fran moaned into his teacher's mouth as he bucked his hips upwards, needing more of the pleasurable sensation. He could feel skilled fingers moving up to play with the head of his shaft, and he moaned; it had never felt so good doing this by himself.

Breaking the kiss, Bel smirked. "I don't feel like preparing you. I'd rather just shove into your tight little ass. I bet you've already fingered yourself loose enough for me, haven't you?"

"Bel-senpai, I'm a virgin…" Fran said in uncertainty, ignoring the last part of the sentence. "I need the preparation…"

"Aren't you a shy one," Bel teased, running his tongue along the lobe of Fran's ear. "I think you should prepare yourself for me, then. Give me a bit of a show."

"What? No!" Fran was horrified by this suggestion – he might unabashedly let his teacher give him a handjob and suck his face, but _that _was too much for him to stomach.

"Then I guess the school and your 'Master' will just have to hear about how much of a slut you are, Froggy." Bel smirked. "Imagine what Squalo and Xanxus will say if I tell them you were having a wet dream about me and when I woke you up, you assaulted me."

Fran sighed before he shrugged his pants off. He wanted this – a hell of a lot more than he wanted anyone finding out about what he was doing; especially his guardian.

"Then give me lube," Fran demanded, holding his hand out in expectation.

Bel clicked his tongue. "Didn't bring any. It's not every day I fuck my students, now, is it?"

"Well, then, I can't – Mmgh!" Fran's protests were cut off by his own hand being shoved into his mouth. Removing the fingers that he had unintentionally deep-throated, he frowned. "What the hell was that for?"

"Saliva works just as good, Froggy." Bel licked the already-wet digits as if to prove his point. "Now suck."

Fran blanched at the idea of sticking his fingers into his mouth, but he knew he had no choice if he wanted to go through with this as well as not be harmed in the process.

Bel moaned softly as he watched his student suck seductively on his fingers, reaching down to palm himself at the sight. He panted softly, his obscured eyes following every motion Fran made with his hand.

Unable to stop himself from commenting on this, Fran pulled his fingers out of his mouth. "Slutty senpai touches himself to his students sucking on their fingers."

"Only Froggy," Bel whispered in a breathy tone. "Now, finger yourself. _Now." _

Feeling his cheeks heating up at the demand, Fran followed through. He ran one finger over his puckered entrance, closing his eyes as he did so. He was used to doing this when he was in the privacy of his bedroom, trying to imagine what it would feel like to have his psychotic teacher take him.

Slipping the first digit in, Fran let out a small breath, adjusting quickly to the odd feeling. His eyes opened, seeing the way Bel had unzipped his own pants and pulled his shaft out, fondling the huge erection slowly as he watched.

"Does senpai like this?" Fran asked, already knowing the answer; upon seeing the size of Bel, he had become unnerved, worried that it surely wouldn't fit inside his frail body, and the best he could do to keep himself from panicking was to talk.

"Fuck yes, Froggy." Bel's pace along his length quickened as his soon-to-be lover added a second finger, loving the way Fran winced ever so slightly; it aroused him to no end to be seeing the boy so openly displaying his emotions for once – and it was no secret he _loved _blood and pain.

_I hope he'll let me fuck him until he bleeds… _Bel moaned at this thought, his arousal twitching. _If he doesn't… That's okay…_

"Hurry up, frog," Bel demanded, anxious to thrust himself deep into the body he had before only been able to fantasise about. "The prince is growing impatient."

"But you don't _have _patience, senpai," Fran pointed out before grunting as he slipped in the last finger. "Almost done."

"Good," Bel growled possessively. "I'll come on your fucking face if you don't let me in soon."

Fran rolled his teal eyes. "Vulgar, senpai."

Fran was leaning back on his spare arm, his legs spread wide as his backside hovered over the ground. Bel could see the way the digits worked eagerly in order to prepare for something much bigger, and he had never seen something so _hot. _

"The prince wants to fuck you, Froggy…" Bel pouted as he thrust his hips towards the other, as if to emphasise his point.

"Wait." Fran demanded. "I still have to lube _you _before I'll let you in me. You'll tear me apart; I know it."

"Ooh." Bel grinned at these words, knowing what was being insinuated. "You're going to suck me?"

"Yeah." Fran grunted as he forced his fingers to scissor against his tight walls, knowing he had to loosen up as much as he could – because Bel was going to do some damage, whether or not on purpose.

"I like your lips." Bel smiled, reaching out to touch Fran's lips. "They're so small – they'll look perfect wrapped around my princely cock."

Fran shuddered. He was unused to such filthy talk, but then again he _was _a virgin so it was probably natural he'd feel a bit uncomfortable.

Pulling his fingers out of his rear, Fran pushed himself onto his hands and knees, crawling over to Bel. The boy rid them of their remaining clothing, gushing at the sight of Bel's body. The man was very skinny, and a crescent-shaped birthmark rested on the side of his stomach. Both of his nipples were hard, and the man's arousal stood at full attention, ready for action.

Fran reached out tenderly to touch the birthmark first, looking curiously up at Bel. The teacher, as if sensing the boy's curiosity, said, "It's a birthmark. My twin has a reflected one."

Fran nodded, trailing his hand down the man's body. Bel's skin wasn't as soft as his, probably as he was a grown man already, but Fran liked it; it gave him a sense of security and support, as if the blond was there to protect him.

Taking the weeping shaft into his hands, Fran fumbled, unconfident in what to do; he had never done anything with anyone before, and he knew Bel was pushy – he wouldn't be surprised if the teacher just grabbed his hair and forced him down onto it. The older male would probably just demand his services without offering any advice to help him.

Bel wasn't a good person to have your first time with.

"Nervous?" Bel smirked, as if sensing Fran's dilemma. He laughed when Fran nodded. "Ushishishi~ How about for a start, touch me as if you would yourself."

Fran nodded. He tried to work his hands around the erection as if it were his own, but the size and shape was so vastly different to his smaller member, it was difficult.

Bel just laughed again, greatly amused by the boy's lack of skill. He snorted as he reached down, grabbing tiny hands in his, positioning them at his head.

Holding the hands still, Bel explained, "Bring your hands down, touch what you can. Squeeze, Froggy."

Guiding the shaking hands with his, Bel helped Fran build his confidence up, strangely patient with the boy's non-existent experience.

Fran held his breath as he did as instructed, using his thumb to caress the skin tenderly in circles. Bel moaned softly, pleased with his student's motions – they weren't the best he had ever had, but he believed Fran to have potential to learn.

"That's good, Froggy," Bel breathed. "Yeah. Good."

Fran let out a small breath at these words, his courage heightening as he released the man's arousal.

Positioning himself into a kneeling position before the man, Fran lowered his head, taking the tip of Bel's shaft into his mouth.

"Swirl your tongue," Bel guided again. His hand rested in teal hair, pushing down slightly. "Breathe through your nose. Relax. Relax. Breathe."

Bel didn't mind that Fran was too inexperienced to take all of him; the boy was doing quite a good job with his tongue, even if it was just on the head.

Fran moved one hand to caress Bel's sac, the other tending to his own throbbing arousal. Bel moaned at the sight, patting teal hair; he had never seen something more beautiful than his frog touching himself.

"I bet…" Bel panted, smirking, "…I bet you touch yourself all the time when you're alone…"

Teal eyes turned to look up at Bel's face, a look that just _screamed _'Yes, I do'.

Fran was almost reluctant to pull his mouth off his teacher's length, but he still had to coat it in saliva or else it would hurt more than necessary.

Licking everywhere Fran couldn't suck with a movement resembling licking at ice cream, the boy watched Bel's face, almost daring him to say something about it.

"How do you want it, Froggy?" Bel asked, thinking that Fran deserved a reward for such a great performance.

"I want to ride you, senpai," Fran breathed. "May I?"

"Yes." Bel crossed his legs as he held his arms out, inviting Fran onto his lap. He twisted the younger so that Fran's back was against his chest, hooking one arm beneath his legs. "Is this okay?" he asked as he lifted the boy's legs into the air, ready to just thrust up inside of Fran as soon as he was told it was okay.

"Y-yeah…" Fran was starting to get nervous, not entirely sure of what he should be expecting. His heart was beating faster and he could feel his hands starting to get clammy. He was worried that it may not be what everyone said it was, that it may only be pain – that he just might not like it at all.

"Can I go in?" Bel asked, rubbing his hips against Fran's entrance.

"W-wait!" Fran knew Bel was getting irritated, but he wanted to voice his worries. "I-I've never done this before…"

"Don't worry, Froggy; the prince will make it _very _good. All you need to do is relax and breathe."

Fran could only hope Bel would be right.

Without warning, Bel thrust into the boy, engulfing his member in just one slide. He threw his hand over Fran's mouth, hearing the boy cry out loudly.

"Froggy?" Bel whispered, nibbling at his lover's ear. "Does it hurt?"

Fran just nodded as tears started leaking down his cheeks.

Bel was patient as he waited for Fran to calm down, busying himself with licking and sucking at the boy's neck. He knew he had probably caused damage to the boy's insides, but frankly he didn't care – that was his favourite part of sex.

"When can I move, Froggy?" Bel questioned, sensing that the boy wasn't about to speak any time soon.

Fran shook his head, tears still dripping down his cheeks. "I-it hurts…"

Bel ignored this and begun thrusting his hips slowly, knowing that if he could find Fran's special spot, the boy would enjoy this.

"H-hey, don't!" Fran whimpered, trying to pull away from the pain that was increasing once more. He was pretty sure he was bleeding, but he couldn't turn around to see. "S-stop!"

"Trust the prince, Froggy," Bel whispered into his ear. "The prince knows what he's doing."

Fran whimpered again, fresh waves of tears falling from his eyes at pain he had never experienced before.

_It hurts… _Fran thought to himself, regretting ever agreeing to this. _It hurts so much… B-bel isn't going to stop, and… It _hurts! _I want to go home…! _

Bel stuck his tongue out as he concentrated on making Fran scream in pleasure. He angled his hips just a bit more, thrusting in and –

"A-ah!" Fran's eyes widened as he whimpered loudly. "T-there…!"

Bel smirked as he quickened his thrusts, lifting the boy along his shaft in order to slam him down into them.

Fran was crying out loudly, his eyes wide as drool slipped past his chin. His hands clutched desperately at Bel's flesh, needing something – _anything _– to keep him centred.

Bel knew Fran had already reached his limit, being a virgin, so snaking his hand around the boy's waist, he pumped Fran in time with his thrusts, squeezing the base tightly when he knew it was finally time.

Fran whimpered as his release was prevented, the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach too much for him to handle. "B-bel-senpai…! You're h-hurting me…!"

"You can't come so soon, frog," Bel growled. "Not until I say you can."

Bel continued thrusting upwards into the boy, watching the way Fran tossed and turned, whimpering and crying out.

"B-bel-senpai!" Fran screamed, never before having had his release blocked. "I-I need to…"

"What do you need?" Bel snarled, thrusting as hard as he could into the boy.

"…To come… I need t-to come…!"

Bel removed his hand, watching as Fran exploded all over his body. The blond had never seen someone shoot so hard and so far before.

Fran slumped back against Bel, panting heavily as his sticky sweat-soaked body soon became filled with his teacher's own release.

"Bel-senpai…" Fran moaned, too exhausted to move.

Bel just wrapped his arms around Fran's body, holding him close. "I told you to trust the prince, didn't I?"

Fran nodded. "Yeah…"

"Sleep," Bel demanded, wanting to stay with his student just a little longer. "I'll drop you off to your home later."

Fran nodded, not caring what his guardian thought of his absence in the slightest – he needed _sleep, _and sleep he was going to get.

Bel waited until he was sure Fran was out of it. He lifted a hand, running it through sweaty teal locks. He brushed hair out of closed eyes, leaning forward to kiss the boy's forehead, his nose and, eventually, his lips.

"The prince will invite you to his bed any day, Froggy," Bel whispered tenderly before smiling down at his student, a feeling of warmth in his heart he never felt with anyone else he had ever slept with – and that was a _very _extensive list full of both men and women. "You're his special one – even if you are a pain in the ass."

_**~~XX~~**_

"You're late."

Fran looked up from where he had been closing the door to his and Mukuro's apartment. He shrugged, his back to the blue-haired man. "Fell asleep in class. Had detention."

When the boy turned around to head to his room, he was stopped by Mukuro clearing his throat. Spinning to look at the man, Fran frowned as he watched Mukuro tap at his chin.

Using his sleeve to wipe away whatever was bothering his guardian, Fran soon froze as he realised he hadn't cleaned the semen from his face completely. Blushing a dark shade of red, he stayed quiet as he looked at the ground.

"Detention, hey?" Mukuro smirked. "Bet you enjoyed it."

"…Yeah…" Fran shrugged again, glad that Mukuro wasn't making such a big deal out of it. "…Guess so…"

As Fran started moving again – with a noticeable limp – he was stopped by Mukuro's laugh.

"Kufufu. Does this mean you'll cut down on calling your teacher's name out when you think I can't hear you? I mean – now that he's satisfied your urges and all."

"S-shut up." Mortified, Fran hurried as fast as he could to his room, still hearing his guardian's hysterical laughter from the living room.


End file.
